


Strawberry Cafè V-day Special

by aredblush



Series: Picture Games [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Puzzles, Valentine's Day, picture game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: A Valentine themed picture game to entertain you on v-day if you are stuck inside and in want of a fun distraction :)
Series: Picture Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152620
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, once again doing silly doodles for the holidays :P
> 
> As we are all still in various states of lockdown, I thought it would be nice to share something to pass the time over this Vday weekend.
> 
> As usual, you can find the link to download the printable pdf files for easier playing (and your colouring pleasure) in the End Notes :)

LET'S PLAY!  
  
1\. How many strawberries can you count in the scene?  
2\. There are three pairs of matching cups. Where are they?  
3\. Four magical objects are featured in the picture. Do you recognise them?  
4\. One of the patrons lost their heart and another picked it up. Who are they?  
5\. Bonus Creative Game! Come up with a headcanon for your favourite character in the picture and tell me about it in the comments!  
  


The solutions will be up tomorrow as a second chapter (or keep scrolling and find out where you can see them right away)


	2. Solutions

1\. There is a total of 10 strawberries, marked in pink  
2\. The polka dot set: one on the shelf behind the counter, one in the hand of the boy who’s smelling the flowers’ companion.  
The ribbed rim set: one on the corner table on the first floor, one on the table on the left downstairs.  
The peaks set: one on the booth table downstairs, one on the square table upstairs on the left.  
All marked in orange  
3\. Excalibur in the picture on the wall, Mary Poppins’ umbrella against the service table, Aurin as a hair comb on the girl sitting at the booth downstairs, Sailor Moon’s scepter in the flower vase over the counter.  
All marked in blue.  
4\. The girl at the corner table upstairs lost one of her heart-shaped hairpin, the boy at the till is holding it in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If staring at the screen hurts your eyes, or you want to try your hand at colouring the picture, feel free to download the printable file which you can find [right here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i4kkxcs6vgotok9/StrawberryCafe%25CC%2580VdaySpecial.pdf/file).
> 
> A separate file with the game questions and the solutions (so be careful not to peek at those before you start!) can be [downloaded here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/std733wxjj3z62u/StrawberryCafe%25CC%2581VdaySpecial-Print%2526Play.pdf/file).


End file.
